


【贺红】猫系老公（ABO）

by zyc940310



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※《犬系男友》兄弟篇





	【贺红】猫系老公（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> ※《犬系男友》兄弟篇

如果贺天没算错，莫关山婚后的第一个发情期就是这两天。  
“莫仔！”Alpha穿好大衣，扭头冲还在房间磨蹭的Omega喊，“我们一起去超市买点吃的储存吧！”  
被呼唤的人慢悠悠地走出来。莫关山一大清早就没什么精神，典型的发情期前兆。  
贺天把莫关山拉坐到沙发边，照顾小孩儿一样细心地给他套上橘色长羽绒服。莫关山难得不反抗，任由贺天帮他把拉链拉到顶端，再戴上兜帽系好松紧，只留两只眼睛露在外面。  
贺天对自己的杰作很是满意。他直起腰，上下打量一番这只属于自己的圆柑橘，没忍住揉进怀里“吧唧”往莫关山的眉间落下一枚响吻。  
红毛眨眨眼，在衣襟底下轻轻勾起唇角。

超市里有暖气，贺天握着莫关山的手，几乎把后者手心捂出薄汗。  
“菜、肉、牛奶…”贺天认真地盯着货架，把必需品一件件往推车里装，“莫仔，你看看还有什么需要的？”  
莫关山垂眼扫视购物车，又抬眸对上贺天期待的眼神，费劲地把“买这么多菜你又不会做还不如买速冻饺子”的大实话咽回去：“再加两袋白菜肉馅的饺子，我有点想吃。”  
“好嘞！”Alpha推着车屁颠屁颠地往冷冻区走，Omega被他紧紧牵着，忽地油然而生一股满足感。

回程的车上莫关山开始昏昏欲睡，贺天借着等红灯的间隙把他的衣领往下拽。车里空调开得很足，他有点担心莫关山被憋坏了。  
右手拎东西左手搂莫关山，电梯内的贺天明显感觉Omega比出发时无力许多：“再忍忍，莫仔。”他看着不断上升的楼层数，低声安慰道，“马上就到家了。”  
东西放在厨台上，贺天随手把大衣围巾往卧室的衣架上一扔，转身就替沙发上的莫关山脱外套。Omega的脸颊微微泛红，身上的柠檬味信息素比平时明显不少。莫关山坐在角落，有气无力地任凭贺天折腾。贺天用毛毯把他裹了个严实，揉揉他的头发转身离开。  
“...去哪？”结果一步还没迈开，衬衣角就被人拉住。  
贺天回头，把自己蜷成一团的莫关山捏着他的衣服，淡眉轻蹙着，仰头望向他的眼睛里透着隐隐不安。  
Alpha的心在瞬间融化。  
他蹲下身，握着Omega的手在指尖轻轻一啄：“我哪儿都不去。”贺天听见自己的声音，是此生最为柔和的模样，“只是去给你倒杯水。”他努努嘴，指向厨房，“十米之内，完全可以无死角监视。”  
莫关山被他逗笑了，眉间的担忧淡去不少。他故作嫌弃地甩开贺天的手，头扭到一边：“准了，滚吧。”  
“嗻。”贺公公得令作了个揖，狗腿地跑去厨房。

莫关山窝在贺天怀里把一杯水喝完，已冒出一身薄汗。  
“贺天…”他难受地动了动，嗓音微微发哑，“好热…我想洗澡。”  
贺天二话不说，把人抱进浴室。  
浴缸设计得很宽敞，两个人泡在里面也不拥挤。贺天把莫关山抱在怀里，揉搓放松他疲软的四肢。  
等Omega被Alpha从水里捞出来拾掇干爽抱上床，整间公寓已被清新的柠檬味填充得满满当当。

莫关山身上只裹了件浴衣，全身皮肤透着粉红。他的呼吸逐渐不稳，深深浅浅，连带着若有似无的轻哼，很容易就把贺天喘硬了。  
“嗯…”柔软的床铺带来安全感却增添燥热，发情期的正式降临让莫关山的后穴开始分泌源源不断的体液，令人难耐的空虚与瘙痒从身体内部传出。Omega难受地蜷缩脚趾，双腿下意识磨蹭，试图缓解后穴逼人发疯的欲望。  
贺天跪撑在莫关山身侧，腰上挂着摇摇欲坠的浴巾。他解开莫关山浴衣的腰带，Omega白里透红的赤裸躯体就这么毫无遮蔽地展现在Alpha眼前。

没了衣服蔽体，相比体温稍凉的空气触碰皮肤，激起一层小小的鸡皮疙瘩。莫关山轻声喘息，顺着鼻腔内愈发浓烈的威士忌酒味，在昏暗的灯光中准确抱住贺天的后颈。  
被猛然坐起的莫关山吻住，贺天在那瞬间是惊讶的。Omega用了很大力气，贺天的嘴唇都被他的门牙磕痛了。莫关山急切地咬住贺天，高热的舌头霸道地闯入Alpha口腔中，毫无章法地舔舐啃咬。贺天被他难得猴急的模样逗得想笑，他双手兜着莫关山圆润的小屁股往贴近自己的方向坐了坐，随即扣住Omega的后脑勺，歪过头，张开嘴，以身试教。  
莫关山坐在贺天大腿根上，比他略高一小截。他闭眼低头，唇齿与贺天忘我地相交，啧啧水声在安静的室内异常明显。他们不断变换角度，用舌头打追逐战；忽地又像生了胶水，缠得紧密不愿分开。莫关山还是没能学会换气，贺天恋恋不舍地捧着他的下颌仰头看他，Omega睫羽潮湿淡眉微蹙轻轻喘息的模样倒映在Alpha黑亮的瞳孔里，是后者穷尽一生都再找不到的绝色。

发情期的Omega像极一汪温泉，后穴里的蜜液不曾干涸。贺天胯下浴巾的洇湿痕迹不断扩大，他耸动鼻尖嗅了嗅，笑得像偷了蜜的孩子：“好香。”  
莫关山扯掉Alpha腿上碍事的布匹，双膝跪立挺起上身。贺天昂扬的阴茎戳在莫关山紧绷的小腹上，龟头在那耻毛极少的敏感地带留下淫糜水痕。  
小兄弟被抓住往那人身后扯，贺天龇牙咧嘴地嘶了声，握着莫关山的腰撑住他，挑起的眉梢毫不掩饰他的意外：“这么主动？”  
莫关山居高临下，表情是睥睨天下的傲慢：“磨磨唧唧的…还是不是个男人？”  
话音一落，Alpha硕大的阴茎就被Omega坐了个底穿。

贺天被这突如其来的快感爽得头皮发麻。  
发情期间莫关山的肠道比任何时候都烫，生理周期与信息素的共同催化让Omega的身体构造发生了些微改变。用于性交的器官壁相比平日更加肥厚，这使得容纳Alpha性器的空间更加有限，增加Alpha的紧致感与Omega的充盈感，提升生理必须性爱的体验；而与此同时，为了保证Omega能承受受伴侣发情期影响而超常发挥的Alpha的尺寸，在不影响肠道原本紧致的前提下，其弹性也比正常时期高出许多。也就是说，万一Alpha因为Omega被诱导发情，即便他的阴茎膨胀到平常Omega无法容纳的尺寸，其伴侣也可以安全承受，不必考虑受伤的风险。  
贺天感觉包裹自己小弟弟的是一滩高密度岩浆。发情期使得莫关山的甬道变得过于狭窄，虽然柔软，但他在插进去的刹那依旧感受到一丝轻微的疼痛，即使那里已经有充足的液体润滑。不过他也由衷地感谢这份疼痛，否则刚插进去就泄掉实属太过丢人。

莫关山还坐在贺天身上适应。Alpha的阴茎与其说是为他量身定做的尺寸，倒不如是Omega的内腔已经在无数次的磨合中形成了最契合它的形状。无尽的空虚与致命的瘙痒在贺天进入的顷刻消失无踪，莫关山仰直脖子跪坐在他身上，自灵魂深处发出喟叹。  
“嗯啊…”两个人在完美契合的刹那一同满足地叹息。汗水顺着莫关山削瘦的下颌滑下，水珠聚集在Omega尖翘的下巴，被再也无法承受的重力拽落，无声地落在Alpha的眼睑上。浓密的睫毛试图将它兜住，却留不下这天性顽皮的家伙。它蹭过贺天被情欲熏得通红的眼角，在他如刀削般的轮廓上印下微不可察的淡痕，最后欢快地散落于空中，消失在深色的被褥里。

莫关山开始动了。他一掌推倒贺天，在Alpha惊异的眼神中撑住他铁板似的腹肌，把腰拧到一个绝妙的弧度，撅着那挺翘的屁股上下摇摆。  
贺天差点被这过于香艳的一幕激出鼻血。他一把捂住发热的鼻子，绷紧全身肌肉不敢乱动。主动的莫关山他不是没见过，而Omega这般妖异魅惑的模样真真是头一回。贺天产生了莫关山是某个神秘游戏角色的错觉，暗含数种隐藏人格，等着作为玩家的他一一解锁。  
Alpha身上的Omega还在不遗余力地摆胯。他轻瞌眼睑，试图通过自己的努力让贺天的阴茎抓挠肠道深处每一点瘙痒。最初的满足过去，随之而来的却是更甚的不满。莫关山的动作开始急躁，他不明白为什么自己连腰都晃酸了却还是解不了内渴。他停下来，坐在贺天身上泄愤地前后磨蹭，在柱身擦过某一点时尖叫出声。

贺天等的就是这个时候。他就知道，小莫仔虽然因为发情期看上去比平时主动不少，但他骨子里还是张什么都不懂的白纸。他故意憋着不告诉他骑乘的正确姿势不是上下摇晃而是前后，为的就是等待莫关山不小心被蹭到敏感点时突袭暴起重夺主权。  
莫关山被一跃而起的贺天吓了一跳，后穴条件反射地收缩。贺天被夹得脑门冒汗，他咬了咬莫关山的鼻尖，舔去上面挂着的汗珠。柠檬味信息素顺着汗液进入Alpha体内，贺天不怀好意地舔唇，眼里闪着如狼般危险的光。  
“小莫仔，还是让老公来教教你，骑乘到底应该怎么玩。”

“啊…呃…啊！”勾着贺天的脖子被操得向后翻倒，莫关山在心里把刚才故意撩拨贺天的自己揪出来连扇一百个大巴掌，“贺…贺天…慢…嗯…慢点…求…嗯啊！”  
莫关山几乎感觉不到自己的腰了。从撂下那句话起，贺天的双手就化作铁钳掐着他的胯骨，时而上抬时而下按，顺带着前后左右多角度摇晃。Omega自己蹭了老半天没找到的敏感点几乎被Alpha雷达定位，每一次都精准研磨。  
但与此同时，他也不得不在心里默默承认——贺天的骑乘确实比他玩的好。  
腹腔内里致命的瘙痒因为贺天的引导神奇地消退了不少，虽然代价是他莫关山以泪洗面；并且此时的快感累积与刚才简直不可同日而语，尽管他的下半身都快失去知觉。  
Omega温暖柔韧的肠道在Alpha信息素的影响下愈发热情，贺天甚至觉得有无数张小嘴在用力吮吸他的阴茎。快感濒临临界，贺天喘着粗气，被额头上如雨的汗水迷了眼睛。龟头忽然触及某个比穴肉更加柔软的部位，莫关山从嗓子眼里憋出一声高昂的尖叫。回忆霎时涌进大脑，贺天一个激灵退出莫关山的身体，大量精液尽数喷洒在Omega抽搐的小腹上。

莫关山懵了。发情期中严重情绪化的Omega想要掐着他的Alpha的脖子质问他是什么意思，可刚刚经历过高潮的他连一根手指头都抬不动。贺天抱紧他平复呼吸，随后用浴巾拭去莫关山身上的汗与精液，把他塞进被子里，在嘴角留下一个啄吻后披上浴衣离开卧室。  
贺天表面上是去厨房倒水，实际上是借此机会远离莫关山的信息素。发情期中Omega的信息素对他的Alpha来说具有比春药更为致命的吸引力，贺天深谙这一点；但他也清楚地记得上次自己射进莫关山的生殖腔后他有多抗拒，那是他头一次看见自家坚强的小番茄哭成那样。打个俗套却绝不夸张的比喻，贺天的心都被他哭碎了。信息素作祟，他刚刚差点又失去理智插进莫关山的生殖腔。深吸一口气，贺天端起水杯，给自己做心理建树：无论有多忍不住，都不能惹莫仔伤心。

估摸自己蠢蠢欲动的鸡儿稍微冷静了些，贺天推开卧室门，轻声走了进去：“莫仔。”将水杯放置床头，贺天准备把莫关山扶起来，“来喝点…”  
“水”字肯定是说不出来了，起码这会儿说不出来了。  
贺天知道发情期间的Omega有筑巢的习惯，但眼前的画面对他来说还是冲击过大。  
莫关山从床中央挪到床角，整个人蜷成一团缩在被子里。贺天离开他去到厨房，卧室里Alpha的威士忌信息素就淡了不少。Omega的不安感在瞬间顶至峰值，他嗅着Alpha身上熟悉的气味哆哆嗦嗦地摸到贺天换下来搭在床头的衬衣，软着身子艰难地穿上；又拽下不远处衣架上贺天早晨出门刚戴过的围巾，将毛茸茸的线团抱在怀中。一番折腾下来，Alpha的气息总算浓厚了些，Omega这才稍稍安心，放松地缩在自己搭建的简陋巢穴里。

天知道贺天费了多大定力才没有化身失心野兽扑到床上把可怜无害的猎物撕个粉碎。他狠狠掐了把自己的胳膊，坐到床边连着被子衣服围巾一起把莫关山拥入怀中。  
“…莫仔。”贺天贴着他的耳朵，轻声唤道，“醒醒，喝点水再睡。”  
Alpha的声音具有魔力，莫关山听话地睁开眼睛，说出的第一句话就让贺天脆弱而紧绷的理智神经断得稀碎：“贺天…”无论是看上去还是听上去，此时的莫关山都十分无辜且可怜，“你为什么不射进来？”  
贺天的额角爆出青筋。  
而第二句话，则是燃尽贺天所剩无几的理智的导火线：“你老实告诉我，出国那三年，你是不是在外面有别的狗了？”

去他妈的冷静。贺天用一招猛虎下山把莫关山扑倒在床时心想。莫关山，今天不把你干到怀孕，老子就他妈不姓贺！

没错，莫关山是故意这么问的，但他也是真的好奇贺天在离开他的那几年到底有没有和别人好过。他算对了棋，却走错了子；而这一步，会让他输的一败涂地。  
掀开莫关山身上的被子，贺天扯住衬衣连他的双手一齐绑在床头；围巾是小莫仔亲手给他织的，得拿开，不能弄坏。握着莫关山的膝盖，贺天把他往自己怀里拽，紧接着将两条修长的腿架到肩上：“你完蛋了莫关山。”龟头没入穴口，贺天俯视偷偷坏笑的Omega，露出狼犬闪着绿光的獠牙，“记住，这都是你自找的。”

莫关山做好了被贺天疯狂顶弄的准备，却没想到他连让自己说出一个字的机会都不给。  
Omega的前列腺已在上次操弄中被磨得充血红肿，贺天闭着眼睛都能找到。他没打算给莫关山哪怕一刻喘息的时间，直直冲着那个圆圆的凸起大力进攻。  
爆炸的快感如平地惊雷，轰了莫关山一个措手不及。他一句惊呼还没泄出嗓门，又被下一次顶弄噎了回去。  
可贺天的惩罚不仅这些。在研磨敏感点的同时，他还分出心神冲撞Omega半闭的生殖腔口。那是个比前列腺敏感多倍的地方，每次触碰都像一次电击。从腔口蔓延开的酸胀令莫关山痛苦不堪，可比之更恐怖的是自生殖腔内传出的渴望。贺天这个老奸巨猾，故意只从外面刺激Omega的生殖腔，却任凭他如何扭动坚决不往里挺进分毫。  
莫关山快被这种凌迟般的折磨逼疯了，他挣动双手，在只换来把床摇得嘎吱响的结果时终于忍不住声嘶力竭：“操你的贺天！进来！全都射进来！少一滴老子就地绞死你！”

被莫关山的双腿勾着后颈倾身向前，贺天露出得逞的笑，心满意足地刺入Omega肿胀的生殖腔。  
莫关山的肚子很快因为Alpha的大量射精鼓起，他被撑得难受，眉头皱得死紧却不敢乱动：“你…怎么…还没好…”  
“我说过了，这都是你自找的。”抚摸莫关山和怀了三四个月身孕没什么区别的小腹，贺天笑得他毛骨悚然，“既然是你自找的，那就得你自己受着。”  
射精已经持续快五分钟，贺天还没有要停下来的意思。莫关山这才真的慌了，他蹬了蹬腿，却惊觉膨胀过大的生殖腔已压迫膀胱：“贺、贺天…不行…快停下…我、我想上厕所…”  
“停不下来。”贺天兜着他的屁股蛋，恶劣地抬高腰胯轻轻晃了晃，惹来莫关山一阵夹杂哭腔的低哼，“你看，不是我能控制的。”  
莫关山没办法，只能绷紧腹部肌肉。生殖腔越膨越胀，莫关山终于意识到，贺天射出的精液量之所以会这么大，是因为他也进入了发情期。  
腰部逐渐找回些许知觉，莫关山这才后知后觉Alpha的阴茎不知何时已然鼓胀到几乎将后穴撑裂的大小。他终于忍不住开始哭，又碍于忍受不住的尿意只能小声抽泣。  
“贺天…”莫关山努力抬头看向贺天，红着眼睛像极了一只可怜兮兮的兔子，“我错了…我不该故意挑逗你…我、我真的忍不住了…”  
“嗯。”Alpha点点头，接受他的道歉，“自己作的死，怎么着也得自己受。你说是吧，小莫仔？”  
莫关山最终还是被贺天操尿了，不过是在Alpha将他抱去浴室之后。淅淅沥沥的淡黄色液体和喷涌而出的白浊淌了一地，莫关山被贺天抱着，哭得委屈还巨响。

怀里的Omega好不容易止住打嗝，贺天凑过去好笑地啃咬莫关山粉嫩的耳廓：“小哭包。”  
莫关山气死了，重重地哼了声，携带浓烈鼻音。  
“我跟你说啊，我这辈子，狗没养过，猫倒是养了一只。”贺天咬够了，又伸舌去舔，被莫关山一巴掌拍脸上，“那只小橘猫，脾气大，爱挠人，一开始怎么都不让人接近；但你若是真的对它好，它能给你叼小鱼、抓老鼠，恨不得把心都掏给你。”把下巴搁在莫关山头顶磨蹭，贺天低沉的声音里满是餍足，“你说，是不是特讨人喜欢？”  
莫关山才不买他的账：“你骂谁胖呢？！”  
贺天被他逗得哈哈直乐：“你呢？有没有养过什么宠物？”  
莫关山往后一倒，心安理得躺贺天身上：“别的没有，就一傻狗。整天耷拉着舌头像个二愣子似的，就知道跟在人屁股后头跑！”  
贺天搂紧他，胸腔里发出闷笑的共鸣。  
“可是我呢，全天下就只喜欢这一只傻狗。”莫关山窝在贺天胸口，仰头看他的眼睛亮得胜过世间最璀璨的宝石，“你说，我是不是没救了？”  
贺天低头，与他交换呼吸。

“没事，没救了，还有我陪你。”

FIN.


End file.
